Através das lentes
by Penny Hale
Summary: Ino Yamanka é uma top model famosa e está noiva do piloto Gaara no Sabaku. Mas seus sentimentos mudam quando uma traição e o fim de sua carreira chegam e o fotógrafo Shikamaru Nara é o único que permanece ao seu lado.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mais uma viagem! Era isso que a bela moça de olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros pensava na fila do aeroporto. Ficaria em Nova York por uma semana para uma sessão de fotos e voaria para o desfile em Milão. Às vezes a moça se cansava de ser modelo, mas fazia o que gostava e ver os dígitos de sua conta bancária no fim de cada trabalho não era motivo de reclamação. A fila andou e a moça foi até o balcão._

_-Uma passagem para o próximo vôo para Nova York, por favor!_

_A atendente olhou para a moça e rapidamente sacou uma máquina fotográfica da bolsa._

_-Senhorita Ino, pode tirar uma foto comigo? Eu sou super sua fã! Amo seus editoriais, são incríveis!_

_Ino se aproximou da moça e sorriu, o flash a que ela estava tão acostumada disparando em seu rosto. Pagou a passagem e foi até o portão de embarque. Enquanto esperava os passageiros embarcarem, uma pessoa que caminhava rapidamente esbarrou com força em seu braço, fazendo a moça derrubar as revistas e livros que retirou da bagagem para se ocupar._

_-Olhe por onde anda!-ela disse, irritada. Um rapaz com cabelos incrivelmente ruivos, olhos verdes e uma postura altiva a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e passou por ela sem ao menos se desculpar. Ela observou o sujeito se afastar e uma aeromoça lhe passar o uniforme. 'Então aquele desatento seria o piloto? É bom que ele saiba o que está fazendo, porque não quero morrer hoje.', pensou ela, desanimada, enquanto recolhia seus pertences do chão._

_OoOoOo_

_Devidamente acomodada e relaxada, a moça resolveu dormir um pouco, mas foi interrompida por uma aeromoça._

_-Senhorita Ino, pode autografar para mim?_

_A moça pegou uma revista que a aeromoça lhe estendia e viu seu próprio rosto sorrindo para ela, sob a manchete 'Ino Yamanaka assina contrato milionário e se torna a modelo mais requisitada do momento!'. Suspirando, ela autografou a revista e lançou um sorriso cansado à aeromoça. Quando ficou novamente sozinha, crendo piamente que iria ficar em paz, foi interrompida novamente._

_-Senhoras e senhores, bom dia! Meu nome é Gaara no Sabaku e serei o seu piloto esta manhã. Faremos um vôo sem escalas até Nova York e devemos pousar em 5 horas. Aproveitem a viagem e bom dia!_

_Ino sentiu um arrepio com a voz do piloto, mas preferiu achar que era raiva, porque seu ombro ainda doía muito. Esse tal de Gaara no Sabaku iria escutar umas boas verdades dela, ah se ia!"_

OoOoOo

Ino acordou com os raios de sol no rosto. Se espreguiçou na cama e a sentiu vazia. Se apoiou nos braços e olhou em volta, mas o quarto também estava vazio. O lençol, que ela se lembrava de estar cobrindo todo o seu corpo, estava jogado ao lado da cama. Como um homem podia ser tão pervertido a ponto de ficar observando-a nua? Levantou-se e se enrolou no lençol branco, saindo do quarto. O apartamento parecia deserto.

-Gaara?-Ino chamou, mas não obteve resposta. Procurou em todos os cômodos e nada do ruivo. 'Será que ele tee um vôo de emergência?', ela pensou. Quando formulou o pensamento, sentiu braços fortes a envolvendo por trás e a erguendo do chão.

-Procurando alguém, minha noiva?-disse o ruivo em sua orelha. Ela arrepiou-se com a respiração dele em sua orelha.

-Onde estava?-ela perguntou, se virando e abraçando-o.

-Fui à padaria, mocinha. Achou que eu tinha fugido, é?-ele perguntou, arrancando o lençol do corpo da loira e a levando de volta para a cama.

Na noite anterior, Gaara a pediu em casamento. Os dois já moravam juntos, mas ele achou que era melhor oficializar o relacionamento. Decidiram marcar o casamento para dali a cinco meses, apesar do ruivo achar que seria muito estressante para Ino organizar um casamento tão rápido.

-Ah, esqueci de dizer, chegou uma carta para você. Parece ser da agência!-ele disse, tirando do bolso do jeans que usava um envelope meio amassado.

Ino pegou o envelope e abriu. Correu os olhos pela folha em suas mãos rapidamente e depois guardou no envelope.

-Uma viagem para a França, um novo editorial. Daqui a duas semanas!-ela se sentou na cama.-Aproveito e procuro algumas coisas do casamento por lá. Agora... onde estávamos, senhor piloto?-ela perguntou engatinhando até o ruivo e o puxando para cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino caminhava pelo saguão do aeroporto com Gaara ao seu lado. Sempre tinha que acordá-lo, pois ele sempre esqueicia o horário de suas escalas. O celular do ruivo tocou e ele olhou no visor quem era. Desligou o telefone e olhou para Ino.

-Quem era?-ela perguntou.

-Ninguém, era só uma mensagem do co-piloto perguntando onde eu estava.-ele desviou os olhos da namorada e passou a caminhar mais rápido, puxando a loira consigo.

Ino não entendeu muito bem o porque de Gaara ficar com pressa tão repentinamente, mas resolveu apressar o passo. Chegaram ao balcão e ela viu Matsuri, uma aeromoça que, ela soube por alguns funcionários, que vivia se agarrando com Gaara pelos cantos antes dos dois começarem a namorar. A jovem aproximou-se, os cabelos castanhos curtos presos em um coque e já de uniforme.

-Gaara, por que não atendeu quando eu liguei?-ela perguntou. Não tinha visto Ino, que estava encoberta pela figura alta de Gaara. A loira se virou rapidamente, a passagem balançando em suas mãos. O ruivo não dissera que o co-piloto havia ligado? A morena então reparou em Ino e ficou sem-graça quase que imediatamente.-Ah.., oi Ino!

-Oi, Matsuri.-ela disse, a voz mais fria que um bloco de gelo.-Estou indo Gaara. Volto em duas semanas ok?

Ino depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios de Gaara e saiu, os longos cabelos loiros batendo em Matsuri ao passar.

OoOoOo

A loira caminhava pelo corredor branco do escritório do estilista que a contratou para o editorial de sua nova coleção. Sentou-se na sala de espera, aguardando o táxi que a secretária chamou há alguns minutos, logo após ela assinar o contrato. Ino iria conhecer o fotógrafo e marcar os horários com ele, já que a agenda do homem parecia ser muito cheia. Deveria ter anos de carreira e ser um velho metido a estiloso, como todos os outros que ela conhecia. A secretária magérrima e com olhar distante apareceu na sala.

-O seu táxi chegou, senhorita. Já passei o endereço para o homem!

Ino levantou-se a foi acompanhada até o elevador pela moça. Desceu e caminhou até o táxi amarelo que a aguardava no meio fio.

-Boa tarde!-Ino disse para o taxista.-Creio que já tenha o endereço, não?

-Boa tarde, tenho sim senhora!

Os dois seguiram pelo trânsito caótico da Big Apple até o Central Park, onde ficava o estúdio do fotógrafo.

OoOoOo

Ino chegou à um prédio de tijolinhos vermelhos e brancos, muito simpático. Subiu as escadinhas pretas e tocou a campainha. O lugar tinha dois andares, ela deduziu que o estúdio ficasse na parte de cima e a casa do fotógrafo fosse embaixo. Uma moça alta e loira, de olhos verdes, saiu do prédio.

-Pode entrar.-ela disse. A moça possuía uma expressão forte, Ino reparou. Deveria ser modelo também.

-Veio para uma sessão de fotos?-perguntou.-A propósito, sou In...

-Eu sei quem você é! Ino Yamanaka, não?-a moça disse.-Prazer, sou Temari no Sabaku.

-No Sabaku?-ela indagou.-Por um acaso conhece Gaara?

-Conhceço! Ele é meu irmão.-ela disse.-Ele não costuma falar de mim pras namoradas, não se preocupe. Ele sempre acha que eu vou dizer que elas não são boas o suficiente para ele. Mas você é melhor que as outras, tenha certeza!-a moça vasculhou a bolsa e retirou um pequeno cartão.-Me ligue quando precisar conversar. Agora preciso ir! Tchau.

-Tchau.-Ino respondeu. Observou a moça parar um táxi e resolveu entrar no prédio. O lugar parecia vazio no primeiro andar, então ela subiu dois lances de escadas até chegar em um espaço amplo e arejado, repleto de móveis modernos e bem organizados. Uma cama bagunçada aparecia atrás de uma parede à esquerda.

-Você é Ino Yamanaka?-uma voz perguntou. Um rapaz de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, uma blusa preta dobrada no antebraço, um jeans surrado e descalço falava com ela.

-Sim. Onde está...-ela olhou o cartão que o estilista lhe dera-Shikamaru Nara?

-Está falando com ele, mocinha.-ele disse.


	3. Chapter 3

Estirada na cama do hotel, Ino folheava algumas revistas com editoriais de Shikamaru. O fotógrafo era bem diferente do que ela imaginava. Era um homem charmoso e com estilo próprio. Os horários marcados para suas sessões estavam em um papel em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Observando bem as fotos, ela reparou que ele trabalhava com fotos espôntaneas, por isso os editoriais ficavam tão naturais. Fechou a revista que segurava e pegou o telefone que estava ao seu lado. Ligaria para Temari e marcaria um encontro com a moça. O telefone chamou duas vezes antes de ser atendido.

-Alô?!-disse Temari do outro lado da linha.

-Temari?! Aqui quem fala é Ino Yamanaka. Se lembra de mim?

-Ah, claro, eu te dei meu cartão, não foi?

-Foi sim. Olha, eu estava pensando..., se você não estiver muito ocupada, gostaria de sair hoje à noite? É que não conheço mais ninguém aqui e não gosto de sair sozinha. E ficar enfiada em um quarto de hotel não é muito divertido, sabe?

-Tudo bem, estou livre hoje. Conheço um lugar ótimo, vou te passar o endereço!

Ino anotou no bloquinho que carregava consigo. Pelo menos sozinha ela não ficaria. Desligou o telefone com um rápido 'tchau' e olhou o relógio de prata no pulso. Gaara já deveria ter chegado, o que significava que era hora de ligar para o ruivo. O celular caiu na caixa postal e Ino achou estranho. Avisara que ligaria no começo da noite, o celular deveria pelo menos estar ligado! Resolveu deixar pra lá. Foi para o banheiro tomar banho, marcara com Temari às oito.

OoOoOo

Desceu do táxi dez minutos atrasada. O vestido azul escuro com paetês faíscava à luz dos postes. Um salto altíssimo prata nos pés e a bolsa preta completavam o conjunto, que fez várias cabeças da fila se virarem em sua direção. Murmurou para o segurança que uma amiga a aguardava e ele permitiu sua entrada.

A boate zumbia com a música alta e a batida constante, as luzes dançavam sobre as pessoas, uma fumaça fina e perfumada enchia o ar. Almofadas, sofás e pufes enchiam os espaços entre as escadas, o bar e a pista de dança. Ino procurou por Temari e a encontrou sentada no bar, conversando animadamente com o barman. Se aproximou lentamenteda moça, tocando-lhe o ombro.

-Ah, oi Ino!-ela disse, sorrindo.-Deixa eu te apresentar, esse é meu amigo, Kiba!

Ino assentiu para um rapaz com um sorriso. Pediu um whisky para o tal de Kiba e observou o lugar. Vários casais dançavam juntos, alguns se agarravam nos sofás do lugar. Em um canto mais reservado, sua atenção ficou detida. Shikamaru estava conversando perigosamente perto de uma moça com cabelos cor de mel e curvas sinuosas. Não soube porquê, mas ficou encarando os dois, até que o moreno desviou os olhos da moça e os virou em sua direção e a viu espiando. Virou a cabeça rapidamente, rezando para que ele não tivesse visto, mas foi inútil. Em poucos minutos, ele apareceu ao seu lado e de Temari.

-Oi, meninas!-ele disse.

-Oi, Shikamaru.-Temari disse, se levantando. Shikamaru lhe deu um selinho e Ino ficou sem entender.

-Vocês dois... estão juntos?-ela perguntou, timidamente.

-Ah, não! Claro que não!-disse Temari, se sentando novamente.-Nos já namoramos, mas é que o Shikamaru, às vezes, tem certas intimidades com algumas modelos.

Ino arregou os olhos. Como assim, certas intimidades?

-Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada com você.-ele disse, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.-Li nos jornais que você vai se casar.

A loira soltou a respiração, aliviada.

-Agora se me dão licença, preciso ir.-ele disse, indicando com a cabeça a moça que o esperava.

OoOoOo

Ino passou a sair com Temari todas as noites e descobriu pela cunhada que Shikamaru trabalhava na inteligência do governo, mas largou tudo para se tornar fotógrafo. Ela estava se acostumando com o jeito estranho e um pouco lento do rapaz, mas Temari lhe explicou para não ligar. Shikamaru era preguiçoso, mas captava qualquer coisa no ar. Até estavam virando amigos!

O estúdio do rapaz era repleto de fotos variadas: mulheres de vestidos, biquínis, de noivas, semi-nuas ou completamente nuas. Sem pudor algum, ele lhe dissera que tirava fotos das moças que levava para casa. Com o consentimento delas, obviamente.

Estavam em um daqueles dias chuvosos, em que a única coisa que se deseja é ver um filme, comendo pipoca embaixo do cobertor. O celular de Gaara estava desligado pelo oitavo dia seguido.

-Não se preocupe, em algum momento ele te liga.-disse Shikamaru, ajustando as lentes de câmera. Ino o olhou.

-Porque acha que estou esperando que um homem me ligue?

-Você não tira os olhos do visor, a cada foto que tiramos nos últimos dias você fica encarando esse negócio e está bufando a cada cinco minutos.-ele disse, colocando a máquina em cima de uma mesa.-Seu noivo vai te ligar, não seja problemática.

Ino o olhou e abaixou a cabeça. Odiava parecer fraca e insegura, mas também odiava a possibilidade de não ser importante para Gaara. Ela o amava, tinha de ser importante para ele!

-Olha,-Shikamaru disse, se ajoelhando em sua frente. Ela podia ver cada pedaço do pescoço à barriga daquele ângulo. Desviou o olhar.-se você quiser, conheço um café muito legal aqui perto. Se quiser se distrair, qualquer dia desses, eu te levo lá, está bem?

Ino o olhou e se levantou. Shikamaru achava aquela mulher na sua frente a criatura mais linda e sexy do planeta, mas tinha que controlar seus instintos. Ela era noiva e não era pro seu bico. Caminhou até a câmera com ela em seu encalço.

-Podemos trabalhar, mocinha?-ele perguntou, a olhando por trás das lentes.

Ino sorriu e resolveu esquecer de Gaara por alguns instantes.


	4. Chapter 4

No dia em que voltaria para casa, Ino tentou novamente falar com Gaara. Desde que chegara, o ruivo não retornara suas ligações nem atendera o telefone. A loira já estava ficando preocupada, mas naquela tarde descobriria o que estava acontecendo. Antecipara o vôo em duas horas para surpreendê-lo.

As ruas próximas ao hotel estavam vazias e Ino chegou rápido ao aeroporto. Shikamaru lhe mandara uma mensagem avisando que na semana seguinte o editorial já estaria disponível e ele lhe enviaria um exemplar.

A loira saltou do táxi e pagou o motorista. Caminhou rapidamente até o portão de embarque, já estava cinco minutos atrasada. Logo, logo estaria em casa!

OoOoOo

Shikamaru estava completamente acordado, o que não era normal. Geralmente, ele precisava de xícaras de café para se sentir com energia antes das onze da manhã. Eram apenas oito horas e parecia que ele correra a meia maratona há dez minutos, tamanha a adrenalina que corria em suas veias. Naquele dia, Ino não viria. Ele não a veria por um bom tempo, talvez nunca mais, e isso o deixava completamente desperto. Sempre acreditou que todas as modelos da Terra fossem metidas, enjoadas, frescas e com toneladas de auto-confiança. Mas Ino se sentava no seu pufe preferido, ligando para o noivo a cada meia hora, os olhos transpareciam o medo e a insegurança que brincavam com ela. A loira fora um pouco seca no começo, mas sua personalidade forte deu lugar a uma companheira sincera e até divertida, se não fosse a preocupação com o tal de Gaara.

Agora, ele acordaria todos os dias somente para aturar mulheres altíssimas, magérrimas e lindas, com cabelos e pele perfeitas, esperando o dia que Ino Yamanaka voltaria a atravessar sua porta.

OoOoOo

Gaara estava com os olhos abertos, o braço direito dormente devido ao peso da cabeça de Matsuri. Sentiu-se culpado por ter passado os últimos quinze dias dormindo com a morena, mas em breve estaria casado com Ino e essas escapadas acabariam. Os dois sempre tiveram um caso sem importância, mas o ruivo nunca contou à noiva que já se relacionou com Matsuri. Ela desconfiava, pois as más línguas do aeroporto não guardavam segredo algum, mas nunca lhe perguntou nada. Preferia aproveitar enquanto desse. Era bem melhor do que contar a verdade à Ino e perdê-la.

Observou o relógio por cima da cabeça de Matsuri e decidiu ir embora. Ino chegaria naquele dia e ele queria receber sua futura esposa.

OoOoOo

Ino desembarcou e a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Gaara, pela milésima vez desde que saíra de casa. Desligado, como sempre. A loira jogou o celular dentro da bolsa, indo buscar sua mala. Quando a pegou, correu os olhos pelo saguão, esperando ver a cabeleira ruiva do noivo em meio à multidão. Obviamente, ele não viera buscá-la, já que não atendera o telefone nos últimos dias.

Parou um táxi ao sair do aeroporto e lhe passou o endereço de sua casa. Desceu alguns minutos depois e subiu as escadas. Se fosse de elevador quebraria a casa inteira na cabeça de Gaara, indo de escadas quebraria só alguns vasos. Abriu a porta e encontrou o noivo de costas para ela, arrumando as almofadas no sofá de couro branco. A loira agarrou um guarda-chuva encostado na parede e foi até ele, acertando-o com força na cabeça.

-AI!-ele gritou, se virando. A loira o encarava com o ódio de quinze dias sem notícias, cortando-o em mil pedacinhos com os olhos.-Oi, amor!

-Que oi amor, que nada, onde você estava?-ela perguntou, erguendo o guarda-chuva. Ele ali, na maior cara-de-pau, arrumando as almofadas, sem a mínima coragem de ligar e dizer que estava vivo! Ela tinha vontade de enfiar o guarda-chuva por todos os orifícios disponíveis do noivo.-Sua cabeça iria cair se retornasse minhas duas mil ligações?-ela perguntou pondo as mãos na cintura.

Gaara se aproximou dela, tentando abraçá-la, mas ela desviou e seguiu para o quarto, largando o guarda-chuva de qualquer jeito no chão.

-Estou exausta da viagem, do trabalho e de me importar com sua saúde física, seu idiota!-ela disse, tirando o sobretudo vermelho que usava e largando sobre uma poltrona branca na entrada do corredor.-Vou dormir e à noite vamos jantar. Reserve uma mesa no restaurante do Naruto e depois conversamos.

Gaara a observou, sorrindo discretamente. Teria que ser perfeito com ela até o casamento, senão entraria na igreja sem um rim. Imagine o que ela faria se ele contasse sobre Matsuri! Ele provavelmente se casaria sem os braços e as pernas. Ligou para Naruto e reservou a melhor mesa do lugar, pensando no que diria para acalmar Ino.


	5. Chapter 5

Na semana seguinte, Ino recebeu o editorial que Shikamaru lhe prometera. As fotos realmente ficaram incríveis, ela até pensava em emoldurar algumas! Virou uma página e uma folhinha de papel amarelo caiu em seu colo. Ela pegou o bilhete e leu o e-mail do Nara. Sorriu para si mesma. Precisava muito de um amigo e Shikamaru mostrou ser confiável e discreto ao não espalhar aos quatro ventos o sumiço de Gaara. Correu para o quarto e trancou a porta, enquanto aguardava o MacBook prata ligar. Sentou-se na cama com as pernas esticadas e recostada sobre uma pilha de almofadas fofas. Ino adicionou Shikamaru aos seus contatos no e-mail e iniciou uma chamada de vídeo. Shikamaru entrou em foco, dormindo com o computador ligado, a câmera repousando em seu pescoço. Ino se endireitou na cama e arrumou o cabelo. Deu um pigarro leve.

-Shikamaru?-ela chamou, meio receosa de acordá-lo. Não sabia como o Nara acordava nem como seu humor estaria.

O moreno abriu os olhos lentamente ao sentir um vibração em seu polegar esquedo, que descansava sobre os auto-falantes do notebook. Piscou umas dez vezes antes de reconhecer o rosto ansioso de Ino o encarando na tela.

-Oi, mocinha!-ele disse, bocejando preguiçosamente.-Tudo ok?

-Está tudo bem comigo, eu acho...-ela disse. Preferiu não comentar que sentia falta da calma e da força que ele lhe transmitia. Nem que gostava que ele a chamasse de "mocinha" de forma tão displiscente.

-O príncipe anda se fantasiando de sapo, é?-ele perguntou, abrindo os olhos mais um pouco. Ansiava que ela dissesse que Gaara se tornou um sapo gordo e feio e que terminaram o noivado. Mas é claro que ela não responderia isso!

-Na verdade, ele anda estranho. Não me explicou direito o sumiço, mas eu preferi não perguntar.-ela abaixou o olhar, mordendo a língua. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa mas lhe faltava coragem.

-Ah...-ela disse, parecendo chateada.-O Gaara está batendo na porta, preciso ir! Conversamos depois.

O Nara observou a janela com o rosto da loira sumir. Fechou os olhos e lá estava ela, sorrindo para ele. É, continuaria a vê-la com os olhos bem fechados e dormindo, de preferência.

OoOoOo

Gaara sentia-se nojento. Ino estava de volta, completamente alheia de sua traição, praticamente implorando por atenção. E o que ele fazia? A abraçava, afagava seus longos cabelos e se agarrava com Matsuri no aeroporto todos os dias. Isso quando não viajavam juntos e passavam todas as noites juntos.

Chegou em casa naquela tarde e a encontrou trancada no quarto. Conversava com alguém, ele percebeu, mas parou no caminho ao ver o editorial que ela dissera. As fotos realmente estavam lindas! Ele deveria se orgulhar de ser o noivo de uma mulher tão linda, mas se rebaixava ao posto de cafajeste ao traí-la. Largou a publicação no sofá e foi até a porta do quarto. Escutou ela falar algo sobre sua falta de argumentos sobre o sumiço e engoliu em seco. Ela ainda não engolira que ele perdeu o carregador e ficou tanto tempo no aeroporto que esqueceu de ligar. Deveria imaginar que aquela era uma idiotice que jamais passaria batida.

OoOoOo

Um mês se passou. Ino conversava com Shikamaru todos os dias. O Nara já estavam com os ouvidos doloridos de tanto ouví-la dizer o quanto Gaara melhorara, que a tratava bem, dava amor e carinho, blá blá blá. Mais uma vez ele a viu desligar o computador por causa do ruivo e levantou-se bufando. Já odiava aquele idiota por deixá-lo ficar com saudade da loira e esperar feito um bobão o momento em que ela o chamaria.

Ino, por sua vez, fora atender o telefone. Gaara murmurou algo sobre uma nova sessão e saiu correndo. A loira atendeu o telefone e o dono da agência onde ela trabalhava lhe avisava que ela passaria dois meses em Nova York, para um nova sessão com Shikamaru. Ela conteve um gritinho de felicidade e aceitou a proposta, obviamente.

Escreveu um bilhete para Gaara, que voltaria na noite seguinte, informando da viagem. Arrumou suas malas e partiu para o aeroporto às onze da noite.

OoOoOo

Shikamaru mudou de posição na cama, o lençol escorregando por seu corpo semi-nu e indo ao chão. Ele até cogitou se mover para pegá-lo, mas estava tão confortável que desistiu. Melhorou o ângulo das pernas quando escutou a campainha tocar. Encarou a porta como se ordenasse que a mesma se abrisse sozinha. Como ele não era Jean Gray ou o Professor Xavier, levantou-se xingando quem quer que fosse. Abriu a porta, mas não teve tempo de falar nada. Uma cabeleira loira e muito perfumada cobriu seu rosto, sua dona o envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

-Mocinha, está me sufocando!-ele disse, entre os fios que teimavam em entrar em sua boca.

-Ah, desculpa!-Ino disse, se aprumando. Olhou melhor e reparou que se jogou nos braços do amigo que estava sem camisa. Desviou os olhos da visão maravilhosa de seu tórax e foi se sentar em seu pufe preferido.-Teremos outra sessão de fotos nesses dois meses!

-Não me diga.-ele disse, coçando os olhos e indo até a cama.-O que faz aqui tão cedo?

Ele a olhou e percebeu que ela corou um pouco. Se jogou na cama, aguardando a resposta da loira.

-É..., é que eu fui nos hotéis por aqui, mas me disserem que estão lotados por causa da alta temporada...-ela mordeu o lábio, o olhando nervosa.-Eu pensei que poderia ficar aqui!


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru precisava se controlar a todo instante. Estava dormindo em um colchão inflável que trouxera da casa de seus pais, mas todas as noites Ino o acordava, pedindo que ele se deitasse na cama para lhe fazer companhia. Conversavam a noite toda e tomavam chá de camomila, até adormecerem, cada um para um lado. Sabia que aos olhos de Ino, ele era apenas um bom amigo, mas ele estava se apaixonando aos poucos. Sabia que não a amava, pois nunca teria coragem de destruir o noivado da loira, muito menos largaria tudo por ela.

Olhando-a enquanto dormia, parecia mais calma do qe acordada e louca atrás do noivo. Levantou-se e foi tomar uma banho frio, para tentar apagar os pensamentos absurdos que tinha.

OoOoOo

Ino se espreguiçou na espaçosa cama de Shikamaru e o viu fechar a porta do banheiro. Levantou-se em um pulo e caminhou até a mesa de vidro e aço onde Shikamaru deixava alguns books e fotos aleatórias. Procurou pelo celular do moreno. Teria que usá-lo antes que o Nara voltasse. Encontrou o aparelho em meio a fotos de mulheres desconhecidas e abriu a porta do corredor que levava à escada. Discou o número do celular de Gaara e após dois toques, alguém atendeu.

-Alô?-disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha. Ino prendeu a respiração e tentou modificar a voz.

-Bom dia, poderia falar com o senhor No Sabaku?-ela imitou, tentando conter as lágrimas ao reconhecer a voz de Matsuri.

-Só um momento. Irei chamá-lo.-ela disse, afastando o telefone.-Gaara, querido, telefone para você.-a morena voltou a falar com Ino.-Ele já está vindo, ainda estava na cama, acredita? A noite foi animada, sabe?-ela disse, rindo da ironia. Ino engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-Ah! Claro que sei.-disse, dando uma risada estrangulada.-Quando era mais nova também tinha noites animadas!

A morena riu e se despediu, passando o telefone para Gaara.

-Alô?-Ino escutou a voz sonolenta do ruivo, a mesma com a qual ele lhe desejava bom dia e dizia "eu te amo" pela manhã.

-Se divertindo com a Matsuri, Gaara?-ela disse, abandonando o fingimento. O que ela precisava saber, já estava descoberto. Quando retornasse, o noivado estaria desfeito.

-Ino?!-ela escutou ele dizer, a voz carregada de medo.-Eu posso explicar, a Mat...

-Não precisa explicar nada, Gaara.-ela retrucou, afastando as lágrimas que caíam.-Matsuri tem dormido com você quando eu viajo, por isso você mantém o telefone desligado.-ela respirou fundo.-Quando eu voltar conversamos.

A loira desligou o telefone na cara do ruivo, abrindo a porta enquanto apagava a ligação do celular de Shikamaru. Atirou-se na cama do moreno e chorou até ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Fingiu estar dormindo para que o Nara não se preocupasse.

OoOoOo

Gaara ligou paa Ino depois que o telefone foi desligado, mas ela não atendia. Andava de um lado para outro, a expressão endurecida e furiosa. Como pôde ser tão burro a ponto de deixar o telefone solto, sabendo que Matsuri poderia atender e acabar com sua vida? Teria que continuar tentando, até a noiva - ou ex-noiva, ele nem sabia mais!- atender o telefone e entender que Matsuri não tinha importância. Ele a amava, não poderia perdê-la assim!

OoOoOo

Ino abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois e encarou Shikamaru, que estava editando algumas fotos no computador. Ele desviou os olhos da tela e viu Ino, com os olhos vermelhos e úmidos, o encarando. Levantou-se e foi até a cama, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-O que aconteceu, mocinha?-ele perguntou, já prevendo a resposta.

-Gaara...-ela murmurou, os olhos umedecidos novamente.

-Descobriu algo que não queria, certo?

Ela o olhou, ciente de que o moreno à sua frente desconfiava de algo, mas não lhe contara suas suspeitas por medo de sua reação. Ela assentiu.

-Olha, Ino, sei que parece problemático agora, mas passa! Todo mundo já passou por essa situação, você não é a única mulher traída do mundo.

-Eu sei, mas porque ele quis casar comigo então?-ela disse, as lágrimas caindo.-Porque, se não me ama o suficiente?

Shikamaru deixou a loira chorar o quanto queria. Foi até o telefone e viu que um número desconhecido ligara 83 vezes. A loira ligou para o fulano do seu telefone! Suspirando, ligou para a agência e pediu que desmarcassem as modelos daquele dia. Ino precisava mais dele naquele momento do que ele de trabalho. Colocou o telefone sobre a mesa e viu o mesmo chamar. 84 ligações!

Não bastasse uma mulher linda, frágil e traída, ainda teria que aguentar o noivo da mesma ligando desesperadamente.

-Que problemático...-murmurou, antes de ir fazer companhia à amiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Ino saía todas as noites com Temari, chorando as mágoas com a nova amiga antes de se afundar em copos e mais copos de bebidas. Voltava para casa cada vez mais tarde, a câmera digital que carregava recheada de fotos da noite. A loira de olhos verdes levava a amiga em casa, ligando para Shikamaru ampará-la até o andar de cima. O moreno descia as escadas xingando a oitava geração de Ino, mas ajudava a loira, completamente bêbada, a subir. Na manhã seguinte, ela sempre acordava com uma ressaca terrível, e ficava horas vendo as fotos das baladas. Seu dia se resumia a isso: ressaca, fotos, o editorial, balada e bebida. Gaara era mandado para um canto bem escondido do seu coração, mas voltava com toda a força nos momentos de ócio e solidão.

Mas naquele dia fora diferente. Shikamaru até ficou assustado quando a viu em casa antes de meia-noite. Normalmente, ela chegava depois das quatro da manhã. Ainda mais estranho foi o fato de ela entrar, tomar banho e se deitar sem dizer uma palavra. O Nara já ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando ela se virou.

-Daqui a uma semana tenho um desfile. Não iremos fotografar, está bem?

O moreno assentiu, desconfiado, enquanto a observava lhe dar as costas.

OoOoOo

Se sentia péssima. Todas as noites, ao chegar em casa, encontrava alguma mulher descendo as escadas, enquanto o Nara a ajudava a subir. Todas à olhavam com cara de pena, como se soubessem o que ela estava passando. Ela até responderia algo, mas não tinha forças nem para dizer seu nome depois de passar quase oito horas bebendo. Ainda estava surpresa de não ter entrado em coma alcoólico e acordar em um hospital. Queria imensamente não sentir ciúme de Shikamaru, mas era difícil. Ele a tratava bem, cuidava dela quando estava bêbada, escutava seus choramingos sobre Gaara e era extremamente profissional. Nunca tentara beijá-la ou agarrá-la e, cada dia mais, ela desejava que ele fizesse isso.

Chegou em casa às sete da noite. O ensaio do desfile fora cansativo e ela sabia que Shikamaru tinha saído com uma tal de Mia. Quando ele lhe contou, respirou fundo, evitando que o sangue que circulava fervente em suas veias a fizesse arranhar quem quer que essa fulana fosse. A porta estava encostada e ela largou o sobretudo vermelho sobre o pufe. Foi até a mesa do Nara e ficou observando as fotos ali dispostas. Nenhuma parecia vulgar. Todas as mulheres posavam dormindo ou sorrindo para as lentes de Shikamaru. Observou as mais superficiais e, ao remexer em outras fotos, encontrou uma pasta vermelha. Curiosa, puxou o objeto, que parecia estar escondido, e viu seu nome em uma etiqueta branca no canto inferior esquerdo. Abriu a pasta, corroendo-se de curiosidade.

Em seu interior, a pasta guardava fotos e mais fotos de Ino: dormindo, rindo, chorando, saindo do banho enrolada na toalha, bêbada, nervosa. Ela reconheceu todos aqueles gestos, mas não vira o moreno fotografando-a. Retirou as duas últimas fotos e sorriu. Uma delas revelava uma Ino nervosa, sentada no pufe preto olhando fixamente para a tela do celular. Fora no dia em que Shikamaru lhe dissera para não se preocupar com Gaara. A outra fora tirada naquela manhã. Ino estava com o olhar distante, colocando os sapatos. Fora alguns minutos depois do Nara lhe contar que sairia com uma mulher. A expressão em seu rosto era de desagrado e raiva.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando escutou o barulho da maçaneta. Jogou as fotos rapidamente dentro da pasta e a deixou de forma desajeitada sobre a mesa. Shikamaru apareceu seguido de uma mulher no segundo seguinte. Os dois riam e a moça parecia ligeiramente bêbada. Ino correu para pegar o sobretudo.

-Oi, mocinha, achei que estava na rua a essa hora!-ele disse, guiando a moça que o acompanhava até a cama.

-É o que estou fazendo, indo para a rua!-Ino disse secamente, olhando a tal de Mia. Os cabelos ruivos eram compridos e brilhantes. O vestido minúsculo e dourado faíscava no escuro. A moça nem se importava que sua minúscula calcinha estivesse à mostra.

Shikamaru acompanhou o olhar de Ino e viu que ela encarava Mia como se estivesse olhando uma lesma. A loira segurava o sobretudo com força, uma sobrancelha erguida. A roupa toda preta - calça, regata de paetês e o sapato - lhe davam um ar ameaçador. Shikamaru foi em sua direção, mas ela desviou e bateu a porta ao sair. O Nara fechou os olhos e, ao abrí-los percebeu algo em cima da mesa que não estava naquela posição. Virou a cabeça lentamente e viu a pasta onde guardava as fotos de Ino deixada de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa.

Foi até Mia e ajoelhou-se em sua frente.

-Acho que é melhor você ir para casa.-ele disse, pegando-a no colo. Parou um táxi na rua e foi atrás da loira.

OoOoOo

Ino não conseguiu ficar muito na boate. Bebeu duas doses de tequila e pagou o barman. Pegou o sobretudo e saiu para a brisa fresca. Caminhava lentamente, sem saber para onde iria. Se voltasse para casa, teria que ver uma luta de pernas e braços entre aqueles dois. Distraída, não percebeu o táxi que se aproximava e parava no meio-fio.

-Ino!-A loira congelou com aquela voz. Virou mecanicamente e encarou Gaara.-Pensei que...

-Ino, está tudo bem?-Os dois viraram a cabeça na direção da voz de Shikamaru, que encarava o ruivo com toda a aversão que conseguia reunir.


	8. Chapter 8

Ino se sentou no meio-fio, Gaara falando algo que ela não conseguia entender e Shikamaru a olhando com os braços cruzados.

-... e de repente você desliga o telefone e...

-EU desligo o telefone?-ela disse, levantando. Encarou o ruivo com a raiva de duas semanas.-VOCÊ desapareceu por quinze dias, VOCÊ inventou mentiras, VOCÊ me enganou ao dizer que me amava!

-Mas eu te amo!

-Ama coisa nenhuma!-Estava descontrolada. Poderia perfurar o peito do ruivo com as unhas, tamanha a força com que espetava o dedo ali. Gritava a plenos pulmões, sem se importar com as pessoas que ali passavam ou com possíveis paparazzi. Queria esbravejar, socar, morder, arranhar, fazer Gaara sentir toda a dor que ela acumulou dentro de si.-Quem ama não trai, e você fez exatamente o contrário!

-Você diz isso porque já me trocou por esse daí!-disse o ruivo, indicando Shikamaru com a cabeça.

-Não venha me comparar com a sua vadia Matsuri, o Shikamaru é meu amigo! Esteve ao meu lado no momento em que eu mais precisei e sempre me aconselhava a não desconfiar de você! Seu traidor!-Ino atacou Gaara com a bolsa, acertando todas as partes do corpo que estavam ao seu seu alcance.

Shikamaru queria rir, o descontrole da loira era hilário. Mas precisava evitar que ela parasse nas páginas policiais por tentativa de homicídio, já que Gaara poderia sair bem machucado dali. Foi até os dois e segurou Ino pela cintura, enquanto ela esperneava e se debatia, tentando alcançar o ruivo com os pés. Gaara lançou um último olhar raivoso para o Nara antes de ir embora.

-Pode me soltar, Shikamaru!-Ino disse, arrumando as roupas e o cabelo. Quando o moreno a soltou, lhe deu as costas e começou a fazer o caminho de volta.

OoOoOo

O moreno observava Ino morder o travesseiro como se fosse um pedaço de carne. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e ela lhe acertou com o objeto.

-Ei, você está maluca?-perguntou, protegendo o rosto com os braços.

-Imbecil, era pra ter deixado eu matar o Gaara! Não deveria se meter!

Ela se levantou, mas Shikamaru a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar. Levantou-se a puxou a loira para um abraço, mas ela o empurrou.

-Porque estava mexendo em minhas coisas?-ele perguntou.-Vi que encontrou sua pasta.

Ela o mediu com o olhar, procurando as palavras certas.

-Quando vejo algo que envolva meu nome, eu mexo sim!

-Mas não deveria!-ele disse, divertindo-se com as reações dela.-E porque encarou Mia com tanta raiva?-disse, se aproximando.

-Não é da sua conta, idiota!

Shikamaru a deixou ir, segurando a crise de risos.

OoOoOo

O desfile havia terminado e Ino conversava com alguns jornalistas. Tudo corria bem, até um tal de Sai se manifestar.

-Senhorita Yamanaka, como se sente por descobrir que foi traída? E como se sentiu ao se vingar de seu noivo, traindo-o com o fotógrafo Shikamaru Nara?

Todos os outros esquadrinhavam o rosto de Ino, buscando qualquer indício de desconforto. Ino respirou fundo.

-Não traí o meu EX-noivo com ninguém!-ela disse, o maior sorriso que conseguia dar estampado na face.-Quem lhe forneceu estas informações?

-A esposa de seu ex-noivo, senhorita Ino.-o tal Sai respondeu.

-Esposa?-ela perguntou, incrédula.

-Sim, creio que se chame Matsuri...

Ino não esperou o fim da frase do jornalista. Deu as costas a horda de fotógrafos que se amontoaram ao seu redor e marchou para o camarim, matando Gaara e Matsuri milhões de vezes em sua mente.


	9. Chapter 9

Ino bebia um copo de suco enquanto aguardava que a sebosa Mia saísse da casa. Suas últimas cinco semanas se reduziam a isso. Trabalho, ócio, trabalho, lágrimas, trabalho, internet, trabalho, entrevistas. Os fotógrafos e jornalistas coriam atrás de cada detalhe de sua vida e a cada segundo, ela via uma notícia nova sobre si circulando. Fotos de todos os tipos e especulações capengas sobre o fim do relacionamento com Gaara, acusações de tê-lo traído com Shikamaru tiravam o sono da loira. Evitava ficar perto do Nara e passava horas lendo cada uma das notícias sobre os últimos aontecimentos de sua vida.

A porta foi aberta e Ino, que estava sentada nos primeiros degraus da escada, abriu espaço para Mia passar, balançando os cabelos compridos e ruivos. Se encararam por alguns segundos e Ino percebeu que ela havia chorado. Levantou-se e foi até a sala, encontrando Shikamaru sentado na cama, observando uma foto recente dela. Agora ela permitia que o moreno sacasse a câmera e tirasse quantas fotos desejasse de cada um de seus momentos. A foto que ele observava mostrava Ino enrolada em um roupão, os cabelos amarrados em um nó no alto da cabeça e a maquiagem borrada. Fora algumas horas depois do término explicíto com Gaara. Shikamaru se aproximou lentamente e tirou aquela foto. O moreno levantou a cabeça e a olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Gosto dessa foto.-ele disse, encarando a parede oposta à sua visão.

-Porque?

-Porque aqui você realmente quebra toda a imagem que fazem de você.-ele disse, a olhando enquanto se levantava.

-Podemos trabalhar, Shikamaru?-Ino disse, desviando do moreno.

Shikamaru apenas a olhou antes de voltar a fotografá-la.

OoOoOo

Silêncio. Era só o que Shikamaru escutava ao seu redor, mas dentro de si ocorria um festival de música. Sabia que não deveria se apaixonar, mas Ino o envolvera de tal forma que ficava muito difícil não acontecer. Ele percebia que a loira chorava e se afundava todos os dias, mas ela não permitia nenhuma aproximação. Queria poder dizer que dali a alguns dias ela iria embora, que nas cinco semanas separada de Gaara ele queria consolá-la, que ela fica linda chorando e encarando a rua vazia, que quando ela se deitava na cama todo o seu corpo doía por não poder tocá-la e que ficaria louco quando ela fosse embora. A carreira dela estava indo pro buraco, os contratos estavam sendo cancelados com gordas indenizações. Ele sabia que a loira não se importava com o dinheiro e sim por estar perdendo a única coisa que lhe restava: a profissão. Teria que fazer algo antes que a perdesse para sempre.

OoOoOo

Ino abriu a porta pela manhã. Fazia um frio terrível e chovia bastante. Mia não aparecia havia três dias, o que já era estranho. Resolveu ir à padaria e trazer algumas coisas para o café. Pelo menos daria tempo da ruiva ir embora e ela comer em paz. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao constatar que Shikamaru estava acordado e trabalhando, sozinho?

-Trouxe o caf...-ela terminaria a frase se não fosse a expressão de Shikamaru.-O que aconteceu?

-Alguém entrou aqui e roubou minhas fotos, quer dizer, suas fotos.-ele disse, revirando a mesa.-Algumas ficaram e por sorte, eu enviei as do editorial ontem a noite para a revista.-ele a olhou.-Alguém quer te prejudicar, porque só as suas fotos sumiram.

Ino largou a sacola de qualquer jeito no chão e foi até a mesa. Observou as fotos que ali estavam e percebeu que as piores foram levadas. O celular em seu bolso vibrou alto. Shikamaru pegou o aparelho de sua mão e viu que era uma mensagem.

-Quer que eu leia?-ele disse. Diante da confirmação, leu o conteúdo da mensagem, que pedia que a loira checasse um site. Shikamaru correu para a tela e digitou o nome do tal site, abrindo-o. Todas as fotos tiradas por ele e algumas, do passado, estavam estampadas na tela. Um texto maldoso alternava as fotos. Ino lia a matéria atrás de si, chorando. Estava sendo ridicularizada por ser humana e uma mulher como todas as outras. Viu a loira ir até a cama e desabar em lágrimas.

-Ino, não chora...-ele pediu, se levantando e fechando a janela do site.-Eles são idiotas, não sabem como você é legal!-disse, segurando as mãos pequenas e frias nas suas.

Sentiu o toque de Shikamaru em suas mãos e queria atirar-se em seu pescoço, ser protegida do mundo, mas ele não a amava, não como ela o amava! O choro cessou lentamente e ele sentou-se ao seu lado, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Ino não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas deixou que ele a acariciasse e sussurrasse palavras bonitas, tentando animá-la. Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu a câmera virada para si. Com um sinal, Shikamaru disparou o flash, a primeira vez desde que a fotografava, e largou a câmera aos pés da cama. Depois, a beijou.

Ino sentiu a tristeza deixando-a aos poucos, um ponto dentro de si diminuindo de tamanho a cada toque, a cada gesto, a cada roçar de lábios e toque das línguas. Shikamaru não queria apenas consolá-la, queria mostrar que estaria ali sempre. Enquanto a beijava, foi retirando cada uma das peças de roupas dela, sentindo a maciez de sua pele e como ela estava calma em seus braços. Tirou toda a roupa que usava e se deitou sobre ela, tentando deixá-la calma e relaxada. Passou a beijar o pescoço alvo e perfumado, as unhas longas de Ino arranhando suas costas de leve. Ino sentia as mãos do moreno em seu corpo, acendendo uma chama que ela achou que morrera junto com Gaara. Arranhou-o mais forte quando ele começou a mordiscar e lamber seus mamilos, masturbando-a com uma mão livre. Sentia ondas de satisfação percorrerem seu corpo, o calor dos dois preenchendo o ambiente frio e chuuvoso que aparecia na janela. Shikamaru ajeitou-se entre suas pernas e penetrou-a, estocando rapidamente. Podia ser preguiçoso nas outras horas do dia, mas estava bem acordado naquela hora. Sentia algo dentro de si que lhe causava uma enorme satisfação e, se parasse, viveria infeliz para sempre. Mais alguns minutos de movimento e alcançaram o ápice, adormecendo abraçados e longe dos problemas que os rodeavam.


	10. Chapter 10

Ino abriu a porta de casa, o cheiro de Gaara impregnado em cada canto do imóvel. Soube, durante a viagem de volta, que o ruivo havia se casado no civil com Matsuri e se mudara para a Espanha. Agora ela ficaria sozinha, sentindo o vazio que Shikamaru deixou dentro de si e as lembranças com Gaara esmagando-a diariamente. Antes de voltar para casa, recebeu o último cheque e anunciou sua aposentadoria. Os antigos fãs não a tietavam mais, os olhares de admiração se tranformaram em olhares de indiferença. Perdera tudo por conta de uma criaturinha insignificante. Outra pessoa arrancaria os cabelos de Matsuri e a faria pagar por cada lágrima derramada, mas Ino não tinha coragem para tanto. A morena não fizera nada diretamente, a não ser roubar o homem que ela jurava amar. Esperava que os dois fossem muito felizes. Quem sabe Shikamaru viria lhe visitar e espantaria a depressão?

OoOoOo

Shikamaru organizava algumas roupas na mala, fotos de mulheres que ele nem se lembrava mais desapareciam em meio ao fogo. Decidiu carregar consigo apenas suas roupas, seus gadgets, a câmera e a pasta com as fotos de Ino. O apartamento estava vendido e ele arrumaria outro lugar para ficar. Não sabia ao certo qual seria a reação de Ino ao descobrir sua mudança, mas esperava que tudo entre eles ficasse bem. Baixou as últimas fotos da loira da parede. Depois que dormiram juntos, Ino permitiu ser fotografada das maneiras mais provocantes possíveis. O moreno colocou as fotos na parede para ajudá-lo em sua decisão. Esperava ter tomado a decisão certa!

OoOoOo

Gaara abriu a porta da casa e encontrou Matsuri chorando no sofá. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e a tocou no ombro.

-O que foi?-ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Você acha que a Ino nos odeia?-ela perguntou. Tinha medo de ser a causadora do desastre que hoje era a vida da loira. Amava ser comissária e morreria se perdesse a profissão. Sentia um aperto no peito toda vez que pensava que Gaara fora atrás de Ino, após ela ter terminado o noivado, por causa dela. Se o ruivo não a traísse, Ino ainda teria seu emprego e seria feliz. Soubera pelo porteiro do prédio de Ino que a loira não saía mais de casa e que estava com uma aparência péssima.-Tenho medo do que possa acontecer com ela, Gaara! Depressão é uma doença perigosa, você sabe o que pode acontecer!

O ruivo a abraçou, tentando acalmar a esposa. Matsuri tinha pavor de ver alguém depressivo, pois sua mãe cometera suicídio após a morte de seu pai, depois de meses de depressão profunda. Não admitia, mais ainda queria o bem estar da ex-noiva. Afinal, Ino era sua amiga, apesar da cachorrada que ele fizera.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Matsuri! A Ino é forte, você sabe.-Queria poder acreditar em suas palavras.

OoOoOo

Shikamaru chegou ao prédio de Ino no final da tarde. Um simpático e gorduchinho senhor o atendeu.

-Boa noite! Em que posso ajudar?

-Estou procurando pela senhorita Ino Yamanaka, vim lhe entregar essa pasta!-Shikamaru disse.-Ela deixou em minha casa, contém algumas fotos dela.

-Só um momento, irei avisá-la que o senhor está aqui.

Shikamaru observou o homem falar com a loira ao telefone e a expressão do homem ficar surpresa. Viu-o fazer um sinal para ele se aproximar enquanto desligava o interfone.

-Ela disse que o senhor pode subir.-o homem apertou o ombro do Nara.-Espero que o senhor possa ajudá-la, há dias que somente eu tenho permissão para subir!

Shikamaru sorriu e se encaminhou para o elevador. É claro que iria ajudá-la!

OoOoOo

Ino tentou se arrumar um pouco, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi pentear o cabelo e arrumar o vestido longo que usava. O apartamento só estava arrumado porque ela tinha uma empregada, senão estaria uma zona! Emagrecera dois quilos naquelas três semanas, e algumas olheiras marcavam seus olhos. Se Shikamaru a visse naquele estado, iria sacudí-la e dizer que ela era muito problemática e que se permitir ir para o fundo do poço era loucura. Escutou a campainha tocar e foi correndo abrir a porta.

Shikamaru a olhava sorrindo, uma mala aos seus pés e a pasta vermelha em suas mãos. Ela se atirou em seu pescoço, sentindo cheiro bom do Nara, e o vazio pareceu acabar. Ele estava ali e ela nunca mais o deixaria para trás. Separou-se dele e o beijou longamente. O moreno largou a pasta no chão e a envolveu pela cintura, sentindo o gosto de sua boca. Separou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e a olhou, as testas coladas.

-Se importa se eu ficar aqui com você, mocinha? Vendi minha casa, sabe?-ele disse, arrancando um sorriso mínimo dela.-Agora, poderia me mostrar minhas nova casa?

Ino o puxou para dentro, arrastando a mala e o moreno para dentro, sorrindo pela primeira vez em dias.

OoOoOo

Shikamaru dormia no sofá, mas foi acordado pelo barulho da porta do quarto. Escutou os passos apressados da loira e uma mecha de seu longo cabelo cair em seu rosto. Shikamaru a puxou e deitou-a ao seu lado no sofá, enchendo-a de beijos enquanto ela gargalhava. Puxou a câmera da mesa e o flash disparou.

-Mais uma foto pro acervo!

Para o Nara, cada gesto, cada olhar, cada passo de Ino virava uma ótima fotografia. As paredes agora eram prenchidas por murais repletos de fotos da vida do casal. Ela poderia não ter mais os olhares admirados e flashes no rosto, mas sempre teria Shikamaru, com seu olhar e sua câmera, pronto para fazer dela a única estrela a brilhar diante das lentes.

**Bom gente, nem falei nada no começo, mas essa foi mais uma criação capenga! Ficou um pouco diferente do que eu imaginei, mas acho que ficou aceitável. Digam o que acharam nas reviews, fico feliz quando vocês me dizem as impressões que tiveram e as opiniões! Beijos. ;)**


End file.
